REINA DE MI VIDA BxE
by marjhoncullen
Summary: Un Amor colegial, Bella adora a Edward desde que lo vio en el jardin de infancia... Pero el la ve como una hermana. Bueno eso lo dice el, pero cuando ella se va se da cuenta que si la queria     Los años pasaron y el encontro una segunda oportunidad


Esta historia comienza en un pueblito llamado Fork con una niña adorable de 10 años piel blanca como porcelana, ojos achocolatados, trencitas en sus cabellos alborotados para ir a la escuela… Se llamaba Isabella pero le gustaba que le dijeran Bella

- Vamos Bella hora de despertar para prepararte y poder ir a la escuela—decía su madre dulcemente

- 5 minutos Mas—pedía ella cubriendo su rostro

- Llegaras tarde y eso significara que tendrás menos tiempo para observar a Edward—le dijo su madre, ella se levanto velozmente y corrió hasta su baño para prepararse

**PVO BELLA**

Desde que lo vi llegar al jardín de niños cuando solo teníamos 3 años me ha gustado por sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeraldas cabello alborotado y su adorable sonrisa… Fue mi primer amigo, y éramos inseparables… Ahora tenemos 10 años y estábamos en la escuela.

En una de mis alocadas reuniones de estudio con el no aguante y lo bese, el se asombro al no entender que fue lo que paso y le confesé mi amor… Y hasta que no saben lo que hizo, se rió de mi, me dijo que me veía como una hermana y se distancio de mi… Eso fue hace varios meses y solo lo veo de lejos acompañado de sus otros amigos Jasper y Emmett.

Recordando eso no me di cuenta que mi madre ya me había ayudado arreglarme, así que solo bajamos a desayunar solas como siempre ya que mi padre salía muy temprano a trabajar algo que mi madre odiaba porque nos dejaban la mayoría del tiempo sola. Me preparo un cuenco de cereal y leche y comí rápidamente… y nos dirigimos a la escuela, solo duramos en el camino 15 minutos ya que no era muy lejos, al llegar pude notar el grupo donde se encontraba Edward y me baje del auto de mana tomando la mochila.

- Cuídate cariño—me dijo mi madre

- Lo are—solo dije abrazándola y baje del auto y en eso se acercaron mis nuevas amigas Alice y Rosalie que debo confesarle que tiene el mismo problema enamoradas secretamente… Alice del rubio hermano de Rosalie "JASPER"… Rosalie enamorada hasta las medias de EMMETT que viene siendo hermano de Alice

- Hola Bellita—dijo Alice

- Hola Bella—dijo saludándome Rose

- Hola chicas—conteste

- ¿Hiciste la tarea de Matemáticas?—pregunto Alice

- Si ¿Y ustedes?—dije

- Nos las prestas… es que no la entendimos—dijo Rose

- Porque no hacemos algo mejor, les explico y las hacen ustedes mismas—dije y Alice empezó a dar saltitos

- Eres la mejor Bella—dijo abrazándome

Les explique paso a paso los problemas de matemáticas usando uno de los que puso la Profesora Nancy, y entendieron muy bien por los siguientes los hicieron ellas mismas… Estaba feliz porque mis amigas y yo estábamos compartiendo un momento, hasta que fue interrumpido por 3 chicos

- Hola enana… ¿Qué hacen?—dijo Emmett ha Alice

- Nada que te importe Oso—contesto Ella

- Están muy felices, deben estar haciendo algo—dijo ahora Jasper

- Ya contestó Alice… Nada que les importe—contestó amargamente Rose

- Hola Bella—dijo una voz aterciopelada y súper tierna yo solo tuve que levantar la mirada y encontrarme con esos ojos esmeraldas y volver a derretirme como mantequilla

- Hola Edward—conteste

- ¿Qué hacían?—pregunto

- Les explicaba ha las chicas la tarea de Matemática—dije

- Yo los hice con los chicos pero extraño nuestras reuniones—dijo el haciéndome sonrojar, al acordarme que en una de esas reuniones de estudio le confesé mi amor por el… le pensaba contestar pero sonó la campana y las chicas me jalaron porque no tenia fuerza para moverme

El día de clase pasó normalmente, entre asignaturas estábamos en nuestra última hora Biología la cual compartía con Edward… Me senté en mi asiento y en silencio empecé a revisar mis anotaciones, el profesor Banner llego y comenzó a explicar; Cuando vi un pequeño papel doblado lo abrí me asombre al ver su hermosa letra

"Lo siento no quise distanciarme así de ti… Ed."

Ese mismo papel le escribí contestándole

"Es normal que lo hagas después de confesarte que me gustabas y tu no sientes nada por mi…pero no me arrepiento de confesártelo aunque si hubiese sabido que te distanciarías así lo hubiese pensado mejor… Be"

Se lo devolví… al rato volví a notar el papel y lo leí

"Me cayo de sorpresa lo que me dijiste… y perdóname pero siempre hemos estado juntos y siempre te he visto como mi hermana… Ed."

Sus palabras me seguían doliendo, así que sabía que mis lágrimas no aguantarían mucho… Levante lamano

- ¿Dígame Srta. Swan?—dijo el profesor

- Podría ausentarme un momento es que no me siento muy bien profesor—dije

- Se puede retirar… No se preocupe tome sus cosa y retírese—dijo el profesor

- Gracias—dije tomando mi cuaderno esa nota que me dolió y mi mochila y Salí del salón de clase

Después de estar bien lejos del salón Salí corriendo sin mirar atrás, y gracias al cielo no me caí en ningún hueco o tropezado con algo… llegue a casa un poco agitada, sabia que mi madre no estaba así que me senté en un escalón de la entrada a llorar como una tonta, Era una niña tonta como creía que me iba hacer caso el chico mas lindo de la escuela… Así estuve hasta que sentí un auto estacionarse en el garaje y visualice era mi madre que al verme se asombro

- ¿Bella cariño que hace temprano en casa?

- Me sentí mal y el profesor me dejo salir antes—dije

- Me hubiese avisado para recogerte

- Me siento mejor caminar a casa me hizo bien—dije

- Pero tus ojos están hinchados… ¿Estuviste llorando?—dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado siempre tan observadora

- También noto que tu también estuviste llorando—dije viendo también sus ojos hinchados

- Es que debo decirte algo… una decisión que tome—dijo ella

- Cuéntame mami

- Nos iremos de Forks

- ¿Para Donde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasara con el trabajo de Papá?—pregunte

- Nos iremos con mis padres a Phoenix, hoy mismo aremos las maletas… Y en cuanto a tu padre pensamos separarnos

- ¿Se van a divorciar?

- Si cariño

- ¿Cómo te sientes?—le pregunte

- Deberías de llorar y decirme que no lo haga que no me separe de tu padre… y solo me preguntas como me siento Bella… Me siento fatal porque amo a tu padre pero el ama mas su trabajo que a nosotras—dijo ella llorando y la abrace lloramos las dos juntas abrazadas en el escalón de las escaleras de nuestra antigua casa

Después de un rato entramos arreglar las maletas… en poco tiempo teníamos todo recogido y metiéndolas en el auto, yo solo tome mi ropa, mis libros y álbumes de fotos… Mi madre me comento que hablaría con el director de la escuela para informarles que nos iríamos de la ciudad… ya lista para irnos llego Charlie mi padre

- Bella princesa—dijo el mirándome triste

- Papi te extrañare—dije abrazándolo

- Y yo a ti pequeña—confeso

- ¿Iras a visitarnos?—pregunte

- Si tu madre me lo permite—dijo el

- Eres su padre no tengo porque negarte que no la veas—dijo mi madre subiendo al auto

- Cuida a tu madre, se buena niña… las amo aunque no me entiendan—dijo el abrazándome aun mas fuerte

Al subirme al auto, arrancamos a nuestro nuevo destino… tome una hoja de papel y escribí una carta a mis amigos para informarles a todos sobre lo sucedido, le pedí a mi madre que me llevara a casa de Alice para despedirme y acepto… estaciono y me dijo que esperaría en el auto toque dos veces la puerta que para mi sorpresa me abrió EDWARD

- Hola—dijo El

- ¿Esta… Alice?—pregunte

- Si estamos en una reunión de estudio… pasa—dijo abriendo la puerta y entre camine hasta la sala star y note a los chicos y las chicas estudiando ellos al verme sonrieron

- Bella que bueno que estas aquí—dijo Alice

- Estábamos preocupados por tu salud cuando saliste en medio de la clase… -dijo Rose

- ¿Cómo te sientes?—pregunto Jasper siendo caballeroso…

Todos estaban allí y debía confesarle que me iría lejos y que no volvería, las lagrimas me traicionaron recorriendo mis mejillas

- ¿Bella porque Lloras?—pregunto Edward que estaba a mi lado acariciando mi mejilla

- Debo… decirles… algo—dije entrecortada

- ¿Qué sucede Bella?—pregunto Alice ahora seria

- Mis papas se divorciaran—dije y ellos todos se asombraron y quedaron quietos sin decir una palabra

- No te preocupes debe ser una simple pelea… Nuestros padres pelean siempre pero luego están felices—dijo Emmett tratando de animarme

- No es solo eso… Me iré con mi madre a vivir con mis abuelos a Phoenix y vine a despedirme, jamás pensé encontrarlos a todos aquí… pero es mejor—dije

- ¿Te vas?—pregunto Edward

- Si… mi mamá me esta esperando afuera en el auto

- No te vayas Bella—dijo el tomando mi mano

- Tampoco quiero irme… pero siempre apoyare a mi mamá en todo, lo siento chicos debo irme—dije caminando a la salida cuando Alice me abrazo

- Cuídate trata de mantener contacto con nosotras—dijo y solo asentí

- Espero que te vaya bien en esa gran ciudad… y encuentres un lindo chico en tu nueva escuela—dijo Rose

- Adiós Bellita—dijo Emmett abrazándome fuerte

- Espero que todo se solucione, cuídate Bella—dijo Jasper y por ultimo quedo Edward que solo dijo

- No te vayas—esas palabras fueron algo aun mas de asombro

- Para que Edward… Para que quieres que me quede, si tu solo me vez como tu hermana… Prefiero irme lejos y olvidarte que estar aquí siempre viéndote—dije llorando con mas fuerza

- Bella… yo…

- Cuídate Edward espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver seamos nuevamente amigos—dije dándole un beso en su mejilla y Salí corriendo subiendo rápidamente en el auto de mamá y llorando sin decir palabras… adoraba a mi madre porque siempre me daba mi espacio y se quedo en silencio sin preguntar

**POV EDWARD**

Al verla llorar y confesarnos que sus padres se divorciarían me dio mucho pesar y quería abrazarla y calmarle su dolor… Luego dijo que se iría de Fork eso fue la puñalada que mas me dolió en el corazón "SE IRA" los chicos se despidieron y yo quede de ultimo y solo pude pedirle que no se vaya y ella me reclamo… Ella estaba en todo su derecho reclamarme yo pido que ella se quede para que? Si le dije que la veía como una hermana… pero debo confesar que no se lo que siento por ella pero al verla salir corriendo de la casa de Alice Salí detrás y solo atine a decir ya lejos… recogí el papel que se había caído al subirse al auto de su madre

- Te quiero—llorando arrugando el papel

- Lo siento Edward es muy tarde ella se fue…—dijo Alice

- Eres un idiota… Ahora le confiesas que la quieres—dijo Rose

- Déjalo Rose, Bella dijo que el al final se daría cuenta pero es muy tarde—dijo Alice

- Amigo la perdiste—dijo Emmett

- Cállate Emmett—dije amargamente

- En eso tiene razón Edward… Yo siempre note que tu la querías pero tu Edward interno te hacia negar ese sentimiento… ahora es muy tarde—dijo Jasper

- Cállense todos… Porque no se meten en sus propios asuntos… COMO CONFESARCE SU AMOR MUTUO—dije corriendo de allí debía votar todo este dolor que siento en mi pecho

**9 AÑOS HAN PASADO…**

**POV BELLA**

El tiempo ha pasado y esta ciudad se ha convertido en una completa locura, mi madre se caso nuevamente con un hombre que se gano su amor y llevan casado 5 años… Las visitas de Charlie han sido frecuentes y desde que Salí de Fork no he tenido contacto con mis amigas y el.

Mi amor colegial… Ya siendo una chica madura, con una buena carrera y gracias al empeño de mi madre un estilo de vestir bastante atrevido y lleno de encanto. Ya estaba ejerciendo mi carrera de Traductora de una Editorial importante en Phoenix **(n/a Esta carrera es como traducir libros en diferentes idiomas para su mejor distribución a nivel mundial)** y gracias a eso estaba independizada teniendo mi propio departamento muy cerca de la casa de René ya que ella quería tenerme aunque sea de cerca.

Estas navidades ella iría a un crucero por el mediterráneo con Phil su esposo así que solo atine a decir que iría a pasar estas navidades con Charlie para que no sintieran pena dejándome en estas fechas sola.

Le comente en una llamada que me hizo Charlie y estaba feliz de que luego de tantos años volviera a Forks, aunque sea de visita. Ya las cosas estaban arregladas mis maletas para dirigirme a Forks y la de mi madre y Phil para irse a su crucero.

No dure mucho tiempo en el avión, ya que pude notar la diferencia entre Phoenix y Forks… Demasiado verde, Charlie me esperaba con los brazos abiertos lo cual correspondí… Es mi padre no puedo negarle un abrazo, Luego nos dirigimos a la que fue mi casa hace años.

Estaba igual como hace tiempo, solo que la pintura se ve reciente… Al entrar pude sentir el mismo olor a vainilla, Subí las escaleras y lo seguí hasta donde fue mi habitación cuando niña, estaba igual con la diferencia que tenia un Computador y la cama era mas grande a la que usaba cuando niña… Me dejo instalarme

Luego de varias horas arreglando mis cosas baje para preparar algo de comida, y el resto de la velada fue algo normal y un poco silenciosa ya que Charlie no era como mi madre el era mas reservado. Le comente que deseaba inspeccionar el pueblo mañana… El solo sonrió luego nos fuimos a descansar ya que el día fue bastante largo

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano, prepare algo para desayunar Charlie Bajo y comimos junto me dijo que iría a la comisaría un rato para volver a la hora del almuerzo y estar conmigo aunque le insistí que no cambiara su rutina por solo estar yo aquí… aunque insistió, se fue en su auto, tome mi chamarra, mi Ipoh y mi móvil para dar ese paseo

Las calle era iguales a como las recordaba, miraba las casas y sus jardines… Estando aquí me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán mis antiguos amigos? ¿Dónde estará Edward? Y en eso note un BMW ROJO estacionado en la que recordaba que era casa de Alice mi antigua amiga, y note salir una Rubia despampanante y una Chica con poca estatura y cabello alocado y puntiagudo pero con Belleza inexplicable. La rubia me vio con desdén y aires de superioridad… La pequeña me observo y unos segundos después grito **"BELLA"** me asombre mirándola

- ¿Alice?—dije en forma de Pregunta

- ¿Bella?—dijo ahora la rubia mirándome

- ¿Rosalie?—dije

- Volviste… Sabia que volverías—dijo Alice corriendo y me abrazo

- Siempre siendo bastante efusiva Alice—dije

- Bella que bueno volver a verte—dijo

- Aunque nunca te acordaste de llamarnos, escribirnos, o dar señales de vida… Siempre preguntamos por ti a Charlie—dijo Rose siendo ruda y amargura en sus palabras

- Lo siento chicas—dije disculpándome

- No importa, Volviste—dijo Alice aun abrazándome

- ¿A que se debe su visita Princesa de Phoenix?—dijo Rose aun siendo malvada

- Deja de ser malvada con Bella...—Dijo Alice a Rose

- Déjala siempre fue así… Es solo porque pasare las navidades con Charlie, Rose se que me comporte con ustedes muy mal pero no es para que me trates de esa manera—dije

- ¿Espero que después de este encuentro sea diferentes las cosas?—dijo Rose

- Si lo serán, siempre las extrañe—dije y luego me abrazo

Volver hacer el trío de súper amigas… Rosalie era una gran Ingeniera Automotriz ya que su fascinación eran los autos y trabajaba en Los Ángeles… Alice era una Diseñadora de Interiores muy conocida New York… también me contaron que sus sueños se hicieron realidad ya que sus amores de colegiales eran sus novios actuales… Emmett era jugador de Fútbol americano y adoraba a Rosalie… Jasper era un psicólogo y ejercía también en New York solo para estar cerca de Alice.

En este momentos estábamos dirigiéndonos a la casa de los Hale por el cumpleaños de Emmett… Y todos estarían allí, aunque no me atrevía a preguntar por Edward y su vida **"Debe estar casado con hijos o algo por el estilo" pensé**

Al llegar a la casa, los chicos me abrazaron y alegraron también verme… Los padres de los gemelos también ya que tenían tiempo sin verme. Me preguntaron por mi vida que había echo durante todos estos años, les conté sobre mi carrera y como era muy feliz en Phoenix con ese grandioso trabajo… Cuando en eso tocaron la puerta y Jasper fue abrir nos reíamos de anécdotas de la escuela cuando escuche una voz

- ¿Ya comenzaron la fiesta sin mi?—todos se quedo en silencio y voltee para encontrarme con esos mismos ojos color esmeraldas que me enamoraron desde el Jardín de niños

- Edward—dije en un hilo de voz

- ¿Bella?—dijo al verme note su belleza inigualable, sus escultural cuerpo

- Que bueno que Llegaste Eddy… Mira que nos conseguimos en el camino—dijo Alice

- No me digas Eddy—reprendió el

- Termina de unírtenos Edward… y deja de babear cuando viste a Bella—dijo Emmett y su comentario me hizo sonrojar y todos se rieron

- Sigues siendo la niña penosa de la escuela… sonrojándote Bella—dijo Rosalie

- Vamos a cantar el Cumpleaños al oso… ya que llego Edward—dijo Alice para evitar mas mi vergüenza y se lo agradecía

Le cantamos alocadamente recordando nuestra costumbre y comimos torta de Mora con crema la favorita del oso… Sentía la mirada de Edward en mi aunque intentaba no pensar en eso ya que sabia que me pondría roja, y sin mas me levante

- Debo irme… Charlie debe estar muy preocupado—dije

- Tan rápido Bellita—dijeron las chicas

- Si pero intentemos repetir el momento otro día—dije

- Que tal si mañana vamos de compras—dijo Alice

- Si Shopping entre nosotras—dijo Rose

- Nunca me ha gustado ir de compras… Pero esta bien, iremos mañana—dije

- Entonces pasare a buscarle como a las 10am a tu casa—dijo Rosalie

- Bueno es hora de irme… ya que el camino es muy largo y me toca caminar—dije

- ¿Edward porque no llevas a Bella a su casa?—dijo Alice con total picardía

- No te preocupes… no te molestes—dije

- Vamos así pueden conversar un rato han estado callados—dijo Rosalie

- Aprovecha Eddy—dijo Emmett y note como le gruñía Edward al oso

- Déjame llevarte—me dijo dándome a mi a elegir

Esta bien—dije despidiéndome y saliendo note un Volvo plateado estacionado frente a la propiedad… El abrí la puerta del Copiloto y me ayudo a entrar y unos segundos después entro el… y arranco

Al principio el camino fue silencioso yo miraba por la ventana mientras el estaba pensativo mirando al frente

- Eres la misma niña de la escuela –empezó a decir

- He cambiado Edward… No soy la misma, la Bella de hace 9 años se fue y jamás volverá—dije

- Te recordé todo este tiempo como la que se creía la reina del salón, tu mirada hermosa y a la vez traviesa, la que siempre encantaba a todos con solo su presencia, la inteligente niña que pasaba todas las materias—dijo describiéndome "Porque me decía todo estos" pensé

- Eso fue hace mucho Edward… Soy diferente ¿Ya me observaste?—dije

- Desde que entre al Jardín de los Hale te observe Bella… Sigues siendo esa niña que me enamoraba en la escuela y no le importaba decírselo a la gente—dijo

- Amor colegial—dije

- ¿Por qué no volviste?—pregunto

- Nada de que hay en este pueblo me ataba a volver—dije con amargura

- Tu padre… Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, yo… ¿Jamás te importamos?—dijo

- Mi vida empezó en Phoenix, un rumbo distinto tome ahora mi futuro es fuera de este Pueblo—dije

- Ya noto que no eres Esa Bella… Mi Bella—dijo estacionándose frente a mi casa

- No soy la misma… ahora soy diferente, ya que no soy la misma que estaba enamorada de ti—dije saliendo del volvo y lance la puerta camine hasta la puerta cuando sentí la puerta del auto cerrar con mas fuerza

- No me parece justo que ellos te volvieron a dar una oportunidad de unirte al grupo… Jamás he visto reír con tanta naturalidad a Rosalie con todos nosotros después que te fuiste todo fue diferente—dijo el amargamente

- Me imagino… Pero siguieron su vida, Mírate y mírame… Todo cambio—dije

- Para mi… todo fue igual… extrañaba tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz, hasta tus alocadas formas de declárame que te gustaba—dijo

- Yo también extrañe a todos… No sabes todo lo que he pasado—dije

- Y ahora te veo y no me lo creo, mira que bien te ha tratado el tiempo… Pero mirarte me da un deseo de hacerte…-dijo

- ¿Hacerme que?—le insistí que siguiera la frase acercándome a el como una gata felina acercándose a su presa

- Es que verte tan perfecta… tan hermosa… Provoca ahora ser yo el que diga… Deseo hacerte Reina de mi vida—dijo tomándome de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo

- Edward—dije asombrada

- Siempre te quise Bella… pero ya era tarde para decirte que ese sentimiento no era de hermanos, sino de algo mas… cuando te vi salir corriendo e irte me dolió tanto que llore tu partida, pero mas me dolió fue leer esa carta que se te cayo antes de subir al auto de tu madre—dijo aun pegados

- Pensé que la había votado—dije con los ojos cerrados con mi cabeza pegada a su pecho

- La tengo conmigo siempre… Esas palabras que siempre me gustaban escuchar estaban escritas… Siempre que te recordaba la releía… Por favor Bella no me causes una tristeza diciendo que no me quieres como yo a ti—pidió

- Es que…

- ¿Existe otra persona? Me imagino aunque me duela y me de tristeza, por favor dime—dijo

- No hay nadie mas… siempre has sido tu—dije

- ¿Dime si quieres ser mi Reina?—dijo ahora tomando mi barbilla y quedamos prendados viéndonos a los ojos

- Eres perfecto—dije

- Te amo Bella—dijo sonreí

Y yo a ti Edward—dije

Dándonos nuestro primer beso de amor… Su labios era verdaderamente deliciosos y estaban tan complementados sus labios a los míos que no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero fuimos interrumpidos por una tos y nos separamos y note que era Charlie

- Buenas Tardes Edward—dijo mi padre

- Buenas Tardes Charlie—contesto Edward

- Ya veo no vienes a jugar ajedrez y mucho menos hacerme un chequeo de Doctor… sino mas bien a besarte con mi hija—dijo mi padre haciéndome sonrojar

- Es que…-dijo Edward

- No hay problema… Pero eso significa?—dijo mi padre

- Bella me dará una oportunidad Charlie… Ahora soy yo quien ruego por su amor—dijo el

- Es bueno… siempre estuvieron enamorados, además es Bueno tener un doctor en casa—dijo mi padre entrando a la casa riéndose

Todos eran cómplices de nuestro amor… Aunque yo siempre supe y nunca oculte mi amor hacia Edward pero a el se le hizo mas difícil descubrir sus sentimientos… y volver estar juntos después de 9 años será al principio complicado, Pero díganme que amor no es complicado


End file.
